Where Courage is Born
is a group song found in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina Theme Song Single. It is sung by the voice actresses of the four Happiness Charge! Cures. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ( ) ( ) akiramenai no #89CFF0|Pr}}/ Don'na toki mo #FF1493|Lo}}/ tachidomari takunai Tsuranuita hikari no saki hiraku sora ni watashitachi no mirai ( ) ( ) habataki no kanata e #FF1493|Lo}}/ Kibō no kodō kasaneyou Kimi to kyōmei shite mezameru tabi motto tsuyoku nareru ( ) ( ) sekai no hate made mo #89CFF0|Pr}}/ Uketoru omoi saikō no [All] yūki ( ) ( ) kowaku nai nda #89CFF0|Pr}}/ Watashitachi wa #FF1493|Lo}}/ zettai daijōbu Tsukisusumu yami no mukō akeru asa wo shinjite sā, ikou ( ) ( ) egao mo yasashisa mo #89CFF0|Pr}}/ Zenbu kanaete miseru nda Kimi to kono yūki de tsunagatteru dakara tsuyoku nareru ( ) ( ) shiawase ga ureshī #FF1493|Lo}}/ Koko de umareru kagayaki wo [All] mune ni ( ) ( ) habataki no kanata e #89CFF0|Pr}}/ Kibō no kodō kasaneyou Kimi to kyōmei shite mezameru tabi motto tsuyoku nareru ( ) ( ) sekai no hate made mo #FF1493|Lo}}/ Uketoru omoi saikō no [All] yūki |-|Kanji= 声が嗄れるほど叫んでる　キミの痛みを救うために 何が出来るのかわからない　だけど心はずっと一緒だよ 今はまだ(不確かで)　不器用な(自分だって) 幸せを　あきらめないの どんな時も　立ち止まりたくない 貫いた光の先　拓く空にわたし達の未来 繋ぐ(キズナ)愛で(届け)　羽ばたきの彼方へ 希望の鼓動　重ねよう キミと共鳴して目覚めるたび　もっと強くなれる 負けない(チカラ)愛で(響け) 世界の果てまでも 受け取るオモイ　最高の勇気 きっと誰だって大切な　譲れないモノ抱きしめてる 何をされたって奪わせない　本当の夢はずっと無敵だよ あの壁を(乗り越えた)　自分なら(変えられる) ピンチはもう怖くないんだ わたし達は　絶対大丈夫 突き進む闇の向こう　明ける朝を信じてさあ、行こう ひとり(ずつの)愛で(守る) 笑顔も優しさも 全部かなえてみせるんだ キミとこの勇気で繋がってる　だから強くなれる 消えない(願い)愛で(包む) 幸せがうれしい ここで生まれる　輝きを　胸に 貫いた光の先　拓く空にわたし達の未来 繋ぐ(キズナ)愛で(届け) 羽ばたきの彼方へ 希望の鼓動　重ねよう キミと共鳴して目覚めるたび　もっと強くなれる 負けない(チカラ)愛で(響け) 世界の果てまでも 受け取るオモイ　最高の勇気 |-|English= As hoarsely my voice is screaming to save you from your pain I don't know what I can do but our hearts are always together Right now still (uncertain) clumsy (even me) Don't give up on happiness I don't want to stand still any time Ahead of the light from before the sky that opens up our futures To connect (a bond) in Love (to deliver) to fly beyond the border Let the beat of hope have a layer Every time I wake up in resonance with you I'll become stronger I won't lose (power) in love (ring) even to the end of the world Receiving feelings of the greatest courage Surely anyone is important hugging things that aren't negotiable What I've been, you say, I'm not deprived the real dream is forever invincible This wall (We have overcome) if it's me (I'll change) I'm no longer afraid of a pinch We are definitely fine Rushing to the other side of the darkness believe in the morning dawn, so let's go All alone (as each) in love (to protect) a smile too and kindness too I'll show you I can all make it happen Because of this courage, I'm connected to you so, I'll become stronger Not disappearing (wish) in love (to wrap) happiness is happy Right here, the light was born in my chest Ahead of the light from before the sky that opens up our futures To connect (a bond) in love (to deliver) to fly beyond the border Let the beat of hope have a layer Every time I wake up in resonance with you I'll become stronger I won't lose (power) in love (ring) even to the end of the world Receiving feelings of the greatest courage Audio Category:Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Singles Category:Movies Category:Insert Songs